gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nicholas Nikolai
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nicholas Nikolai page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Katbluedog (Talk) 05:04, April 17, 2011 Hola!!!!!!!!! Welcome to the wiki! You pretty much found out how to use everything so cya! PS. Just came to say hi but the title says everything so... Hey Yo Nicholas, just wanted to say hi.David 14:43, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the wiki! I am Jeremiah Stormwash, hee known as Jerry or Bator. My user name is Bator.hos, so if you need anything, just ask me. I am ranked #4 currently and am a professional in wiki coding. With regards, NeverSayNever PS: My signature is a joke. this is my message XD - Jack Pistol Edits Can you stop making meaningless edits cuz its sort of annoying especially with my pages.... User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 00:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) -reply its called grammar check some are spelled bad and some dont have a ' mark etc etc. the whole point of the editing thing is for peer editing and eventual plain purification because sooner or later there will be nothing to fix. omg ITS ME!! ZOOMER!!!! PLEASE LET ME JOIN I WAS AN INFERNOIC SPY!!! -reply A good guy..... we cant meet in game but still he was a good guy that tried to spy on inferno and he was good for me.... but since we cant meet because our lives our far away im sorry zoomer. Thank You Hello Sir Nicholas Nikolai, I have noticed you have been doing a wonderful job as an editor. I love how you conmstantly improve pages, always in good faith. I am not an administrator, but I feel as though I should thank you for it. Please, keep up the good work. Maybe, one day, you'll be Rank #3 like me! ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:11, April 21, 2011 (UTC) The Wildrat Saga Invitation Would you like to join The Wildrat Saga? We are currently looking for a new member. 'Sincerely,' ' Sir Edgar Wildrat ''' 01:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) (thats my Formal Signature) Meet in game Sure uh I have to go AFK for like 20 minutes though, can you wait a tad bit (not normal speech) Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 01:34, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Alliance Ok Nicholas, I'm at Guines on Port Royal in Governer's Mansion, you can meet me there. -reply rofl ironically i was just outside of the door i suspected that she was, but i wasnt entirely sure :P - Jack Pistol edits on guild pages im just making minor edits to follow the guild pages lol I didnt betray ye..... i just made a secret spy mission or if i would have told u or them we would both be flunked around. we knoiw wat we r doing u idiot u had ur chance to tell us and u didnt. u r a newb and if ur childish enoug to trash my page we dont want a little brat in the guild User Report They have to be blogs Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 02:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Rephraser Talents Freemasons Your request to join the Freemasons have been accepted. Here is a link to our page, You may put your name under the followers list and pick a rank considering you are the second member. 23:24, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Freemason Main page You can have a Sig DArkskull is constantly banning me for no reason so I might not be able to but I can give you the coding on another wiki if I ned to! Prince Edgar WildratHeir to the Throne of England '' 23:31, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Meet me I am going to Levica Jail, Padres be there! ''Sincerely,'' ' '''Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England Edits 02:51, May 13, 2011 (UTC) HOPEFULLY TODAY my answer is the title XD sorry im so inactive lately pirates launcher wasnt verifying my account ID or something and the browser took forever to load and when i was on u werent so yeah, ill try come on today otherwise im gonna let the browser load until i DO!!!! get on